new_gallifreyfandomcom-20200213-history
History of New Gallifrey
You may be looking for Introduction to Gallifreyan History. New Gallifrey was founded on December 17th, 2017, by six former members of the Gallifreyan Tradition Society, including Patrician President Rory and Patrician President Julesy, who were then-Presidents of the Gallifreyan Tradition Society. The other founders were Patrician Advisor Morgana, Patrician Calista, Patrician Olivia, then Healer-Castellan Jelen, Former Coordinator Concerto and former Patrician-Chancellor Shilo. The date December 17th was significant, as it was the Death of Apeiron, a holiday celebrated both in New Gallifrey and the Gallifreyan Tradition and dedicated to standing up for what you believe is right and mourning times when you were a bystander to injustice. That night, both the Death of Apeiron and the launch of New Gallifrey were celebrated. House Prisogik'a, then called House Slytherin, the first Great House of the Gallifreyan Tradition, changed affiliations from the Gallifreyan Tradition Society to New Gallifrey, as the majority of the House had left the Gallifreyan Tradition Society in favor of New Gallifrey. 2018 Events The first term of New Gallifrey's Academy launched on January 8th of 2018, with classes that were introductions to the Patrician and Healer track, as well as classes on the topic of witchcraft, psychology, and Gallifreyan History. The first Academy term ran through March 25th. On March 20th, 2018, former Healer Athanasia was appointed to the Council by unanimous vote, one day after she became the Housekeeper of the newly founded House Trevali. Former Councillor Damien was added to the Council 3 days later, also per unanimous vote. On March 31st of 2018, former Patrician Chancellor Shilo was challenged for Chancellorship by then Healer-Castellan Jelen. They conceded to the challenge and left New Gallifrey, making Jelen the new Chancellor of New Gallifrey. Former Healer Athanasia was appointed as the Chatelaine, fulfilling Healer-Chancellor Jelen's former role. A third Great House, House Ubique, was launched on April 13th, founded by then-Student Damien as Kithriarch and Student Harry Ubique as Housekeeper. Registration for the summer 2018 Academy term opened on May 26th, and closed on June 18th. Introductory courses were once again offered on the Patrician and Healer tracks, along with level two classes on each track and classes on Gallifreyan history and spirituality. An official Council note-taking project started on July 27th in order to document Council meetings for transparency purposes, with Former Councillor Damien as the Council's official Archivist. On August 11th, independent studies launched, where students could take Academy courses that were self-directed and self-paced. More information about this can be found on the Academy page. On August 30th, the Gallifreyan Tradition Society was officially shut down. Several members of the Gallifreyan Tradition Society were welcomed to New Gallifrey. On September 11th, House Ophiucus was launched by Former Councillor Eclipse as Kithriarch and Healer Isa as Housekeeper. On October 5th of 2018, Healer Isa and Former Councillor Eclipse joined the High Council. Former Councillor Eclipse remained on the Council until January 1, 2019. On December 27th, former Coordinator Concerto and Councillor Damien resigned from New Gallifrey. 2019 On January 3rd, 2019, Healer Azura was appointed to New Gallifrey's Council as Bronze Usher. On August 8th, 2019, Student Alexander was appointed to New Gallifrey's Council. On November 7th, 2019, Former Coordinator Athanasia resigned from New Gallifrey's Council and left New Gallifrey. Patrician Calista was appointed as the Coordinator. Category:Basic Information